


Candles

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, Insecure Tony, Kissing, Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: It was a really good thing Tony didn't put much stock in his birthday, otherwise he'd be more upset about a certain person missing it....again.ORThe one where it's Tony's birthday and Clint is focused on the cake.





	Candles

It was part of the job, he understood that, really he did. And he it wasn't that he was worried for her safety because he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. His own insecurities were not even the issue; he was confident enough in their relationship, his trust in her so unwavering that her being unfaithful never even crossed his mind, even on the worst days.

 

No, it all came down to the fact that he missed her when she was gone. Plain and simple.

 

So when the 13 month mark hit and Tony was sitting at his second birthday bash without her, he couldn't help wondering when he would be allowed to disappear back into his workshop. The party was small with only his fellow Avengers, Rhodey, and a few other friends, for which he was grateful; he didn't think he was up to a public affair. Still, his smile was fake, his laughter forced, and try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about how he was surrounded by people he loved and who loved him but the only person he really wanted to be with was still out on a mission, the longest mission of their relationship.

 

"Tony, it's time for the cake," said Clint with his wicked grin.

 

"Try to smile for the pictures," hissed Pepper in his ear warningly. "She'll want to see you happy when she sees them."

 

Tony bit back the comment about how when she got back, Natasha would know his smile in the pictures was fake from a mile and a half away.

 

"Happy birthday," began the intimate crowd, pulling in around Tony and the cake that held a single candle in the center.

 

As they sang, Tony thought about how fitting it was that there was only one candle on his cake. No matter how old he was turning, he only had one wish.

 

"Make a wish!" shouted Clint, far more excited about cake than Tony thought was sociably acceptable.

 

Nonetheless, Tony closed his eyes and focused all his energy on that single minded wish, and while he knew that logically wishing would not make her come home faster or magically appear, he wished with all his immense brain power because he was desperate with missing her and would take all the help he could get from any power, real or imagined. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and prepared to blow out that single candle.

 

Only to have a flash of color bouncing in the dim light on his right catch his attention and make him glance for just half a second away from the cake.

 

Suddenly, the cake was the last thing on his mind.

 

"Natasha!" said Tony, her name coming out as more of a strangled yelp he would later deny making but was too busy being shocked at the moment to care.

 

Natasha smiled at him, her real, beautiful, genuine, rare smile, relief at finally completing her 13 month mission there but bypassed by her joy of being home at last.

 

Then Tony had his arms around her, taking the master assassin by surprise, and was kissing her lips in a passionate kiss that told just how much he missed her, the rest of the room forgotten as she kissed him back. It was several long minutes before Tony pulled away, gasping for air but refusing to let go of his girlfriend. He contented himself with just looking at her, studying her face for the first time in the flesh in over a year.

 

"You're back," said Tony quietly, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face, not that he really tried.

 

"Happy birthday," whispered Natasha, her arms around his neck.

 

"You said you'd only be gone six months," said Tony, not a hint of accusation in his voice.

 

"People were being particularly idiotic this time," shrugged Natasha, the apology she couldn't speak written in her eyes. "You know how much longer things take when you're working with idiots."

 

Tony just shook his head and bent down to kiss her again.

 

"Um, I hate to break up this little reunion, but I really want cake," said Clint.

 

Tony and Natasha threw their middle fingers up in the archers general direction at the same time, not bothering to break their kiss. Bruce and Steve both laughed loudly.

 

"The candle is getting wax on the cake," whined Clint. "Nat, I'm glad you're back, really I am, maybe now Tony will quit waking up every night with his nightmares, but seriously, couldn't you have waited to surprise him until after he blew out the candle?"

 

Steve smacked Clint over the head as a look of concern crossed Natasha's face.

 

"How bad have they been?" she asked quietly, guilt settling in her stomach; she knew Tony suffered from nightmares, residual effects of his past and one of the many reasons he rarely slept.

 

"You're home now," said Tony, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry about it. Clint is just being a baby."

 

"Tony," said Natasha, wanting to push the issue.

 

"I missed you," whispered Tony, his soft tone cracking with emotion.

 

"I missed you too."

 

Finally, Natasha pulled away from her boyfriend, far enough to face the others and greet them properly but close enough for Tony to keep a possessive arm wrapped around her waist.

 

"Glad to have you back," said Steve with his charming, all American smile.

 

"Glad to be back," said Natasha warmly.

 

"Yeah, yeah," said Clint, waving his hands in the air. "We're all happy you're back, we can hug and kiss and all that shit after we take care of this cake."

 

The archer fooled no one; they all could easily see the relief at having Natasha back at the Tower and in his sights, he was just an ass at conveying that message.

 

"Tony, you'd better blow out that candle before Clint has an aneurism," cautioned Bruce.

 

Tony studied all of his teammates and friends, his gaze falling on Natasha last, before he reached out with his callused fingers and snuffed out the flickering flame.

 

"What the hell?" yelled Clint, already pulling a knife from his belt, ready to cut the cake like a savage. "You made me wait that long and you didn't even make a wish and blow out the damn candle."

 

Tony shrugged, his customary smirk in place, real for the first time in ages.

 

"I didn't have a wish to make anymore," said Tony, his arm tightening around Natasha, who looked at him with eyes full of wonder, not that Tony noticed because he was gazing right back at her with the same look.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I never posted this so....here. Just more proof that I pair Tony with everyone.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
